


Papa Taught Me || Terrorladd

by saymynamjoon



Series: TerrorDadds [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mini Ladd - Freeform, Parent AU, Terrorladd, major fluff, parenting fic, rip Brian, terroriser - Freeform, this needed to be made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: Brian really didn’t mean for it to happen, it just sort of...happened.Craig’s currently in Tennessee again, filming a video with Tyler, Anthony and Marcel. He left 2 days ago and their three year old daughter, Darcy isn’t very happy about it. So being the #1 dad he is, he decided that the best thing to do would be to distract her by letting her come and watch Brian play Mario Kart with his friends. And, well, Brian may or may not have accidentally taught their daughter the word ‘fuck’.He can just edit it out of the video though, right? Wait.





	Papa Taught Me || Terrorladd

Brian was currently sitting on the couch, exhausted. He really needed to start filming, he was majorly behind on his videos this week and he only filmed two videos within the last two days.“Darcy, sweetheart. Daddy loves you, but you’re gonna have to work with me here, okay?”

That just made matters worse, “I MISS DADDY” she cried. He leaned forward and picked her up, gently setting her down in his lap.

“Shh shh, I know sweetie I do too but daddy will be home soon, okay? Only one more day!”

 

She continued to cry, gripping his shirt tightly and sobbing into it.

 

She had been crying non-stop for ten minutes now, but she finally calmed down and now was just hugging him as tight as her little toddler arms would let her.

Brian picked up his phone and checked the time, his eyes widened

 _Shit._ He thought, _I’m supposed to do a Mario Kart video with my friends in five minutes,_

What was he supposed to do with the three year old in his arms that clearly did not want to leave his side.

 

Then, an idea struck him.

 

“Hey Darce?” he asked the little girl.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, “Yes papa?” she sniffled.

 

“Papa has to go make a video with Uncle Nogla and his friends, do you want to come watch?”

Her eyes lit up immediately “Yeah! Yeah!”

 

_Thank God._

 

He had a feeling that would cheer his daughter up, she loved watching him and Craig play games, and she definitely loved her “Uncle Nogla”.

 

“Alright honey, can you walk?”

 

She nodded, and stood up, reaching up to take his hand.

He smiled and took her tiny hand in his own, walking her over to his office.

 

Brian pulls up his old ‘gaming chair’ and moves it beside his own so Darcy will be able to see the screen.

 

“Darcey, do you want to wear the headphones this time?”

 

She nods.

 

He puts his own headphones on and places the ones he bought for her over her head, they’re barely small enough for her, but they work well.

 

He loads up the game and makes sure the footage is being recorded, he then logs onto Skype and joins the current call that’s happening currently. He’s greeted with 5 familiar faces. David, Smii7y, Scotty, JD and Brock.

 

“Hey boys!” He greeted.

 

They all said their hello’s.

 

“Brian! What the hell dude! Where have you been?” David (nogla) asked, harshly.

 

“Watch the language Nogla!” he shushes him, “as you can see, I got a little held up by someone.” he motioned to Darcy.

 

“Hi uncle Nogla!” she smiled excitedly, waving at the screen.

 

He notices that she’s beside Brian and smiles, waving back at her “Hello lass!”

 

“So, what happened with the small fry?” Smitty asks.

 

Brian rolls his eyes. “She kind of had a bit of a breakdown, Craig’s still away in Tennessee and she’s not doing too well without him.” He explains while she babbles on about random things in the background. “Now she’s apparently decided that I’m not allowed to leave her side so she’s going to watch us play, I guess”

 

“That’s fine by me” Brock smiles.

 

“Alright boys, you ready to start?” Brian asks, cracking his knuckles.

 

“Yeah boi” Scotty replies, “let’s get er’ goin”

 

“You guys all recording?” JD asks.

 

Brian nods “Yep”

 

“Yeah, I’m **Livestreaming** ” Brock answers.

 

They all get their videos set up and connect onto the game together.

 

Of course, they all laugh when Smitty’s character enters the screen. “Hey bean man” Brian laughs, teasing him.

 

“I hope you’ve lubed up Brian because you’re about to get FUCKED” Smitty replied.

 

“Smitty! There’s a child here!” Scott reminded/shamed him.

 

“Oh right, you didn’t hear anything little lady.”

 

“Hey Brian!” Brock called, “Mini is watching the Stream”

 

Brian smiled, Craig was currently 10 hours away from him, at Tyler’s house and he had stopped whatever he was doing before to watch the Stream. What a sweetheart.

 

“Did you hear that Darce?” Brian asked, facing the little girl.

 

“What papa?”

 

“Daddy’s watching Uncle Moo’s stream”

 

She began bouncing up and down in her chair “REALLY?!” She shouted. That earned a few laughs from the guys.

 

“Yeah. Do you want to say something to him?” Brock asks.

 

“HI DADDY! I MISS YOU!” She yelled.

 

After a few moments of silence, in which they assume Brock was reading his chat he responded “Darcy, your daddy says Hi and that he misses you so much”

 

“Ew, this is gross family stuff, I don’t like it” Smitty joked.

 

“Aw, come on Smitty, have a heart” Scott replied.

 

“I used to have one, I lost it in the war”.

 

“Uncle Smitty is funny” Darcy laughed, even though she 100% did not understand his joke because she is literally three.

 

\----

 

They continued to play for awhile, it was around 30 minutes in when it happened.

 

All their mii’s where standing around as the course was about to be chosen. Brian had noticed that JD voted on Rainbow Road.

 

“JD I swear to God, if we have to play rainbow road because of you-”

 

“Don’t be a wuss Terroriser. You win literally every round this at least gives us a chance” he chuckles.

 

Brian groans, “fine.”

 

And of course, the course chosen is rainbow road. Fuck.

 

“Get ready to be beaten you guys” Brock laughed, “this is like the only course I’m good at”

 

“Haha, that’s funny Brock” Brian rolled his eyes.

 

And so, the game began.

 

They went through 2 rounds, all constantly shouting as they fell off the map, and insulting one another when they got red shelled. (Keeping in mind the little girl also in the call).

 

Brian was in first, as always.

 

He had only fell off once in the beginning and now he was dominating everyone. Darcy was jumping around cheering for him.

 

He was so close to the finish line.

 

He could see it.

 

Then it happened.

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME NOGLA?!”

 

He was hit by three red shells, all coming from Nogla who was in second place, and then just as he was able to start driving again, “COME ON COME ON COME ON”

Nogla came up and knocked him off the fucking map, putting him in 4th place.

 

Everyone laughed.

 

“Oh my God Brian, get sniped!” Smitty laughed

 

“FUCK YOU NOGLA YOU FUCKING GOBSHITE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OH MY GOD!” He screamed, completely ignoring the fact that there was a three year old girl beside him.

 

After he finished his mini meltdown and everyone else was done laughing at him, he sighed.

 

“Jesus Christ Brian, there’s a child with you” Scott laughed.

 

_Shit._

 

He turned to Darcy, “Hey sweet pea. Please ignore everything I just said”

 

She giggled, pointing at him “Fuck!”

 

Brian’s eyes widened, he could hear the guys in the call burst out laughing.

 

“Hey! Darcy no! No, we don’t say those words okay? Those are bad words!”

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” she repeated again.

 

Brian ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Darcy. Listen, you have to promise me you won’t say those words ever again, because daddy will be very, very, very mad at me. And you don’t want that, right?”

 

“No Papa.” Darcy replied.

 

“Good. You promise you won’t say that again? Especially in front of daddy?”

 

“I pwomise!” she nodded.

 

“Good” he sighed.

 

“Uh, Brian what are you gonna tell Craig?” Scotty asked.

 

“Yeah, you’re recording a video right?”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll just edit it out of my video.”

 

Suddenly, Brock comes back in the call, he must have muted himself to talk to his chat.

 

“Uh...Brian”

 

“What?”

 

“The people in my Stream wanted me to tell you that Craig is still in the chat”

 

“Oh sh-”

 

Brian heard his phone start ringing in his pocket. He picked it up and saw Craig’s face show up as the Caller ID, he took a deep breath and pressed **Accept.**

 

“Uh, hey baby” he laughed nervously.

 

“BRIAN FUCKING HANBY YOU-”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...?  
> If you liked this then I might make a part two?


End file.
